1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for isolating a flexible substrate from a support substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays (FPDs) employing a plastic substrate are relatively lighter, thinner and more flexible than other types of FPDs and can be fabricated in large sizes. Thus, popular has grown.
To fabricate a pixel array substrate of a flexible FPD, a plastic substrate is affixed on a carrier substrate, and then pixel structures (such as thin film transistors) are formed on the plastic substrate. A sheet-to-sheet fabrication process is used.
Despite advantages of FPDs employing a plastic substrate, however, due to current processing techniques, it is difficult to further increase fabrication yields and decrease costs. Specifically, one area of technical difficulty in the fabrication process is to efficiently separate the plastic substrate from the glass substrate after the pixel structures are formed.